bubuchachafandomcom-20200214-history
ChaCha
Description ChaCha is the name given to Randy's toy car that has been inhabited by the spirit of Randy's deceased dog of the same name. He was killed in an attempt to save Randy from an oncoming automobile while he played in the road in his toy car. It is unknown if the circumstances of ChaCha's death influenced his spirit to enter the toy car, but it seems fitting. Appearance Original Dog Form Before his death and eventual reincarnation ChaCha took the form of a large, male dog. He was playful and incredibly protective of Randy. ChaCha was Randy's best friend and playmate. His origin is unknown, but it could be presumed that Randy's parents were already in possession of ChaCha before his birth, hence the strong emotional connection the two. ChaCha's breed was and remains unspecified in any media. ChaCha is only referred to as a dog prior to his death, but based on aesthetic he could be one of many breeds. ChaCha was a large breed, and had lightly coloured, thick fur around his shoulders, neck, and arms. He had medium, drooping ears, and a wedge shaped muzzle with deep jowls. He had short legs and a long body. His facial markings imply that he is an old dog, so the lighter fur may be greying induced by aging. This may be possible, as ChaCha's age is never specified either. Potential breeds ChaCha could have been include the Labrador Retriever, Golden Retriever, or white variants of the Bernese Mountain Dog, St Bernard, Newfoundland Dog, or Great Pyrenees. None of these breeds of dog have been confirmed as ChaCha's original breed, but all are worthy candidates. Reincarnated Car Form After being killed by an automobile, ChaCha's spirit found a host in Randy's sit-on car toy. ChaCha is a yellow and black, sit-on toy car. His parts consist of a single seating area with two doors. He also has a brown, fabric retractable roof, which makes him a convertible. His tail doesn't seem to have a function but is comparable to a car aerial. He has also has two ears and a nose. ChaCha's eyes are located on the windscreen and resemble windshield wipers. grill is representative of his mouth, and the two metal bars are representative his teeth. It is possible that the nose represents some kind of hood badge. Alternating Car Modes Reincarnated Car Dog-mode ChaCha has two distinct modes of appearance. He often takes the appearance of a zoomorphic car when interacting with Randy, or with other zoomorphised animal cars. When in Dog-mode, ChaCha's wheels become much more flexible, acting more like feet than wheels. They allow ChaCha to run in a more dog-like way, rather than driving. His wing-mirrors become much more ear-like and will droop and perk depending on his emotions. His tail becomes similarly flexible. His mannerisms are clearly dog-like, sniffing, barking, and digging. His body in Dog-mode is very soft which allows for more convincing zoomorphism. Reincarnated Car Auto-mode When around Randy's family or human friends, ChaCha will regress into an inanimate form. It is not stated exactly why he does this, though it may be a preventative measure to stop either of Randy's parents or friends from being frightened by ChaCha's possession. In Auto-mode, ChaCha's body form becomes rigid, and is unable to run or leap. His design also stays more consistent in Auto-mode. Oddly, unlike who other elements of ChaCha will shift on the body to make his automobile appearance more convincing, the wing-mirrors sit atop the windscreen rather than lowering to be connected to the doors. The curved brow shape on the windscreen also flattens and straightens. The plushy texture of ChaCha's body is not shown in Auto-Mode. Occasionally, ChaCha's windscreen will become transparent. It appears that, in these moments, ChaCha is trying to disguise his true identity to the greatest of his ability. He does this on multiple occasions in Episode 10: Mary's Dark Black Clouds' to prevent her from suspecting his possession, ''and only surrenders this commitment after he has to reveal his true self saving Mary and Randy from drowning. He is also shown to do this in many other episodes, and Episode 10 is not the first instance of the transparent windscreen's occurrence. It is, however, a good demonstration of it's purpose and utilization. Convertible Auto-mode Occasionally, ChaCha will have his convertible hood raised when in Auto-mode. This can be seen in the end credits and occasionally throughout the show itself. Depending on the weather, ChaCha has been known to raise his roof during rainfall to keep is internal parts - as well as Randy - dry. Personality ChaCha is Randy's best friend. He usually refers to Randy as 'Buddy', or 'BuBu'. ChaCha's personality appears to have carried over from his previous life's interactions with Randy, though seems more lighthearted and cheerful than before. He often takes a supportive mentor role for Randy as he learns about life and explores the neighborhood. He accompanies Randy on most of his outings and is dedicated to his protection and safety. ChaCha is much wiser than Randy, and is often aware of when things will go wrong. He needs thorough convincing by Randy before he will help the boy to fulfill seemingly unattainable actions. However, when convinced, his wisdom seemingly disappears. ChaCha's dedication will often result in both characters becoming caught up in highly dangerous situations. For example, in '''Episode 2: Clouds Are Mysterious, ChaCha is convinced by Randy to drive off the edge of a cliff in an attempt to fly. Most of these dangerous situations, however, hold no long-term negative consequences for the show or for character progression.